Tails on Steroids?
by Crysal1010
Summary: When a power outage causes Tails to accidentally swallow Steroid pills, he gets muscular overnight. Now, How will Tails tell all of his friends? And who's this Purple vixen? Read and find out! CHAPTER 7 UP! TailsxOC Possibly SonAmy -SonicxAmy-
1. Intro

This is gonna be WEIRD. :O I was looking for a story like this on , but couldn't find one,and all the sudden I had an idea for my own! :)

So, here you go?

--

It was a hot summer day in Mystic Ruins. The wind blowing, the birds chirping, and the small animals scurrying around. They all provided a relaxing atmosphere for a certain orange kitsune sitting on the cliffside, watching the calm, subtle waves crash against the sandy shore below. He sighed, and layed on the lush, green grass, listening to all the relaxing natural sounds around him. Who said sound can't be relaxing? As he lay there, the burning bright sun soared above the horizon, enveloping the entire area in a warming deep orange light. Deep orange, just like his fur. He suddenly felt a rush of wind, and sat up, turning his head to look behind him.

"Hey little bro!" A figure greeted him with a smile as warm as the light behind him. He smiled and turned around, standing in front of him.

"Hey, Sonic." He greeted back, looking up to the hedgehog, who was about four inches taller than him. The hedgehog ruffled the kitsune's hair.

"Heh heh, how did you beat me to the beach?" He asked, kneeling down to see eye-to-eye with the young kitsune. He gazed with his emerald green eyes, full of pride and free spirit, into the kitsune's subtle, yet innocent sapphire blue eyes. The orange furry chuckled.

"Let's just say I have my ways. So, what are you up to?" He asked, playfully pushing the hedgehog's hand off of his head.

"Umm... Getting to here?" He replied with a chuckle. "So, what are _you_ up to?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, nothing. Just sitting on the cliff, listening to the natural sounds around me." He replied, putting his hands behind his head and falling backwards into the soft, green grass once again.

"So, are we going to do it?" The blue hedgehog asked, giving his signature thumbs-up pose.

"Yeah, you ready?" He replied with the same pose, but with two hands.

"I was born ready!" He shouted, crouching into a running preperation pose. The orange kitsune counted down from 3, before he said "GO!!" and they both zoomed off into the horizon, the kitsune's tails propelling him forward in order to keep up with his brother.

"You're not gonna beat me this time!" The orange-yellow kitsune shouted at the blue hedgehog running beside him.

"Don't count on it!" He shouted back, proceeding to speed up, but the kistune was _not_ going to let him win this time. He increased the speed of his rotating tails until it was too dangerous to stop them, and zoomed ahead of the hedgehog, who chuckled, and sped up until he was neck-and-neck with his little brother, both proceeding to speed up still. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and a loud "BOOM" sound, and they both drastically increased in speed. The blue hedgehog chuckled, he hadn't gone this fast since he raced Metal Sonic on Starlight Speedway!

The blue hedgehog and the orange kistune were coming up on their pre-established finish line, a white line drawn between two large rocks near their house. Tails snickered under his breath, and decided to deploy his secret weapon. He pulled a small remote control out from behind his back, an ability he had learned while he was an anime character in Sonic X, and pressed a big green button on it. All the sudden, the ground started to shake, and a big chunk of land under the blue hedgehog shot into the air with a blast of steam and a shout, while the orange kitsune shot past the finish line, before skidding to a halt. He leaned backward and laughed out loud, before looking behind him.

There was a large chunk of land being suspended above the ground by a geyser, a chunk of land that was holding the blue blur on it, flipping him all over it with it's bobbing. Moments later, he was tossed off the chunk onto the ground with a cry. He got up shakily. Tails looked over his body; it wasn't all that damaged, savor a few cuts and bruises. He sped over to the kitsune, before he stumbled and almost fell over in front of him. He smiled shakily, although he looked as if trying to stop his trembling.

"Y-Y-You actually b-beat m-me? B-but... H-hey! Y-You ch-cheated, didn't you?" He asked shakily, pointing an accusing finger at the young kitsune, all while using his other hand to support his chest.

"_What?_" Tails said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Y-_You_ made that g-geyser shoot up, d-didn't y-you?" He asked, chuckling.

"...Yes..." Tails said softly, his ears drooping.

"HAH HAH... I k-_knew _you s-set that up! You c-couldn't ever b-beat m-me!" He said a bit pompously, leaning back and laughing out loud.

"Oh come on, you're just being pompous now! You don't _really_ know that! I bet I could have beaten you _without_ using that!" The orange kitsune said with a chuckle.

"S-sure you c-could've... C-c'mon, let's g-go inside!" The blue hedgehog said. The orange kitsune walked over and helped the hedgehog into the house.

"Um... Tails?... I feel okay now..."

"No way, Sonic. I'm not taking those bandages off until tomorrow. It's physically impossible for your body to heal that fast, and you have some pretty nasty cuts on you, some down to the bone."

"W...W...What?..."

"I said I'm not taking those bandages-"

"No, after that."

"It's physically impossible for you body-"

"No, after _that._"

"You have some pretty nasty cuts on you, some down to the bone."

"D...Down to the bone?... My... bones are showing?..."

"Well, not exactly _showing..._ But the cuts have ripped straight through your muscle, and have reached the bone. I could stick my finger in your wounds and touch your bones. Good thing I'm a liscenced doctor!"

"You could stick your finger... Eww... Wait, did you say you were a doctor? But you're only eight!"

"I applied for a mail-order course."

"But you're still only-"

"I have an IQ of 300, I think I'm capable of being a doctor. They thought so, too."

"So, should I call you Dr. Prower now?"

The orange kitsune laughed. "No, _you_ can call me Tails, but anyone I don't know has to call me Dr. Prower. So, yeah."

"Ohh... I see. So can you-"

"I said no."

"But-"

"NO."

"Aww..."

--

Uhm... This was more of a SonicxTails brotherly chapter. Oo

I PROMISE the next chapter will have steriod-ey action in it!


	2. The Storm

Chapta TWO!! Finally, we get into the steriod crap. :O

Sorry this one is so short, but it's more like a plot-filling episode. xD

**Enjoy!**

--

_**CRASH**_

A figure sat up in his bed, his somber blue eyes opening wide. He was scared of thunder, for reasons he did not know, but for some reason, it just scared him. It was hard to believe that there would be a storm tonight, for there had been hardly any clouds during the day. He sat there, listening intently for another crash of the thunder. Wait a second... If he was afraid of thunder, why would he listen for it? That was another one of his enigmatic attribiutes. He shifted his gaze to the clock beside his bed, which read 3:42. He layed back into his bed.

Moments passed, and the young kitsune discovered that he could not go back to sleep. He sat up in his bed again, and pulled the covers off of him, before sitting on the edge of his bed, his bare feet hanging off the side. Maybe some of those melatonin pills that Sonic takes would help him sleep. ...What was melatonin again? It didn't matter to him, and he got out of bed, his bare feet touching the hardwood floor beneath him.

_**CRASH**_

The kitsune winced at the loud sound, but he quickly recovered, and walked across his room. He placed his hand on the cold metal of the doorknob in front of him, and slowly turned it, before opening the door. He slowly crept out from his room, and walked down the hallway. He heard his brother's soft breathing echoing from his right, and he shifted his gaze torward the noise. The lightning gave brief light to the room, and revealed a blue hedgehog with bandages all over him, but not quite covering him, sleeping peacefully in his bed. The young kitsune smiled, and continued on to the bathroom, which was ironically placed directly beside his brother's room. He walked in the open doorway, and into the bathroom. Any attributes of the bathroom were shrouded in darkness, so he groped around for a light switch, before finding one and flipping it. The bathroom suddenly came to life as bright light enveloped everything, forcing the young kitsune to shield his eyes for a brief moment to let them adjust. When he removed his hand, he saw a bathroom with blue tiles, customary for a _blue_ hedgehog, complete with a shower, a towel rack, a toilet, and of course -- a sink. He walked up to the sink, which had a large mirror above it, and scanned the sink area for any bottles.

He layed his eyes on two small medicinal bottles, one red and one blue. He reached down with his gloveless, furry hands and picked up both. The red one had a label that said "Steriods"... Does Sonic really take steriods? He was curious about it, but he'll ask later. The blue one had a label that said "Melatonin". Ahh, here it was. He started to put down the bottle of steriods...

_**CRASH**_

The electricity suddenly gave out, and he dropped both bottles on the ground out of shock from the loud noise. He bent over and groped for the bottles, before picking them both up. He couldn't see well because of the darkness, so he just put down the one in his left hand, and hastily unscrewed the other one. He picked one pill out of the bottle, and tossed it into his mouth, before swallowing it and re-screwing the cap. He put the bottle he was holding back on the counter, and ran back to his room, before jumping back into his bed, trembling out of fear.

He layed there, his eyes closed, for hours, or so it seemed, before the abstractness of sleep finally overtook him...

--

Oo

A storm started as I was writing this. WOW IRONY!! Meh... Looks at computer clock

1:35 AM!?

I CAN'T BELIEVE I STAYED UP THAT LATE. xD You better praise me for staying up this late. I don't feel tired though. Meh, 7 minutes in bed and I'll be fast asleep...

**-Turns off TV-**

**-Crawls in bed-**

**Goodnight!**


	3. I took STERIODS?

Ta-da?

Here's the next chapter, with sexeh Tails. xD **MWAHAHAHAHAHA...**

Remeber, this story is focused on Tails, so anything he does not know is not presented in his thoughts. Mm'kay?

--

**SUNDAY, SUPER SUNDAY SUPER-BOWL! THE SUPER BOWL ON SUNDAY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, FOR TODAY IS SUNDAY, AND THE NEXT MATCH IS THE PANTHERS VERSUS THE RATS...**

A hand quickly shot out and turned off the Alarm clock. He _hated_ the super-bowl, maybe because he was only eight, and wasn't into sports all that much, but he still didn't like to listen to the sports news on his radio. Once, he had tried turning it to just an alarm, but he discovered that the alarm clock his brother gave him was radio only. He sighed, remembering that he couldn't just turn it off. He decided it was probably time for breakfast, since the clock read 8:30, so he quickly hopped out of bed, his bare feet hitting the ground. As he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, he discovered that he had more energy, felt more able, stronger. A grin slowly creeped across his face as he arrived at the kitchen...

Alone. He half-expected to see Sonic there, as always, fixing his breakfast with a happy glint in his eyes, but he knew that he was badly damaged from the kitsune's "Prank" yesterday. His ears drooped, mourning the newly-discovered fact that it was _all his fault_. He quickly shook it off, and started to make his own breakfast. He was drowsy, and couldn't see well, so he dismissed the hint that his arms were slightly larger as an illusion... Well, they _did_ seem larger, but that was probably a hallucination, due to his drowsyness. He had no idea why he set his alarm clock last night, because today was _Sunday!_ He didn't have to go out and take care of his chores until tomorrow! Why the heck did he set his alarm clock? It doesn't matter, he was hungry now, and he opened the cabnit of culinary supplies.

He almost gasped at what he saw in there. There was a complete collection of breads and other grain products, oils, preservables, and every spice known to man, or so he thought. He was hit by a wave of confusion. He didn't know how to cook! There were so many supplies, but he just didn't know how to cook. He decided to just close the cabinet, and try the fridge. He walked over to the fridge, and opened it, seeing many fruits, vegatables, and various pastries and dips. He decided to make breakfast in bed for Sonic, seeing as he couldn't really move at the time. He hummed a small tune to himself as he worked, slicing the fruits and vegatables and spreading the coatings. Add a little oat gran, and... DONE!

He looked down at his work. There were two plums, sliced and ready, sitting at the top of the plate, a little bananas, pickles, and the steak he had just prepared moments before. He was suprised at how he could do all this, for just yesterday he couldn't cut a chicken patty with a butcher's knife, and had to get Sonic to help him. He sighed, and picked up the plate, seeing his "large" arms once more... Nah, he was probably still drowsy. He carried it over to Sonic's bedroom, who was, ironically, still asleep. He placed the plate on a breakfast-in-bed stand, and placed it in front of Sonic. The young kitsune quickly ran over to the edge of the room, and looked back in.

"Enjoy your breakfast Sonic!" He said loudly, waking the sleeping hedgehog from he slumber. He was about to yell back at his brother, but a peculiar scent caught his nose. He looked over to where the scent was coming from, and saw a plate full of delicious things. He turned back to thank his brother for being so kind, and looked back at the doorway, but...

No one was there.

The young kitsune was standing at the house's door outside. The door was open, thanks to him, and he felt like going outside and getting some fresh air. But what about... Nah, Sonic'll be okay. He dashed out the door.

**77777777777777777777777777777**

It was a busy day at the Station Square market. Everyone was all frantically scurrying around, buying this and that so they can be entertained, or get food and water. It was a nice, partly cloudy day. The termperature was perfect, just perfect. Cold enough not to sweat, and warm enough not too freeze. The kitsune sighed as he lay on the soft, green grass, enjoying the day.

"Now _that's_ a good-looking fox!"

The kitsune opened his eyes, thinking he heard something. He sat up, and looked around, but saw no one. He simply layed back down on the grass, continuing to enjoy the sunshine.

"Yeah. I wanna _date_ him!"

The kitsune sat up again. "What? Who said that?" He called out, but got no answer. There was somone spying on him. Wait, he was... good-looking? Naw... That can't be right. Whoever said were probably talking about another fox, not him. He layed back on the grass, not wanting to be disturbed again. He slowly closed his eyes again, and layed there for what seemed like hours.

"Hey cutie, wat'cha doing?" A voice said from behind him. His eyes immediately shot open, and he quickly got up, whipping around to see who said that. It was a cute little purple fox girl, giggling at him. The girl looked just like him, if not for her purple fur, one tail, and more of a girlish figure. She was just as tall as he was, and was able to look straight into his eyes with her deep amythest eyes. He cocked an eyebrow with a small "Hmm?". She giggled again.

"Oh... right, where are my manners? I'm Tina. I work at the mines over there." She said, pointing to an area clearly in-sight. "I get to keep anything I find, and those mines are _full_ of rare minerals!"

"Hey, I'm... Umm..." The kitsune stuttered. Should he tell her his real name? Or should he make up one? The real name wouldn't hurt... "Tails. I'm Tails."

The vixen blinked twice. "You're... Tails? Man, someone looks like they've been working _out!"_ She exclaimed. . . Working out? What is she talking about? He hasn't been working out...

"Those girls are right, you really _are_ cute!" She openly exclaimed. The kitsune looked down at his chest. There were divisions in it, and his pecs were bulging out, along with his abdominal muscles. ..._How in the HELL did __that_ _happen?_ He couldn't believe it, he actually had muscles? He doesn't work out, so how did they get so... bulky?

"Um... I have to go get some... Water!" He said, dashing off with his twin tails rotating behind him. He heard the vixen call out, "Wait! The market's _that _way!" But he paid no mind to it. He quickly ran home.

**77777777777777777777777**

He... He has to tell someone about this. How did he get so many muscles, so fast? He arrived at his house, and opened the door, before going inside. He shut the door behind him, and ran quietly to his bathroom. Yeah, he has a bathroom, too. His was tiled orange, but was otherwise the same as Sonic's. He looked in the mirror, and saw that every muscle in his body was tightened and toned, and he looked like an Olympic gold medalist. How... Did... This... Happen?...

Maybe it was the melatonin. He quickly walked over to Sonic's bathroom, and took a look at the two pill bottles. The electricity was back on, of course, and he could plainly see the two bottles again. He unscrewed the caps of both, and took a look inside. The blue bottle was empty, and he got the hint that Sonic was out of melatonin, while the red bottle had many pills left in it. He probably took the last of the melatonin out last night. Wait... No, he felt more than one pill in it, and the only bottle with many pills in it was...

"I took _STERIODS!?"_

--

**Me: xD Yeah, he finally figured it out.**

**Tails: -Steaming- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?**

**Me: Modified you for the reader's enjoyment. :D**

**Tails: But... I'm too young to have a girlfriend!**

**Me: What does that have to do with it?**

**Tails: You said that a girl was hitting on me!**

**Me: -Blinks- I did?**

**Tails: How would you not know this? YOU'RE THE F-KING AUTHOR!!eleven!1!**

**Me: O.o Woah there, tiger! No need to get profane!**

**Tails: I'LL SHOW YOU PROFANE YOU STUPID SON OF A-**

**-Blanks out-**

**Me: We'll just keep him quiet for the time being.**

**Tails: -Is tied to a chair with tape on mouth- MMPH? MMMMMPH! MFFMMMF!!**

**Me: xD Feel free to post suggestions! Although this story is getting kinda weird. Oo**


	4. Curious hedgehog

Another chapter... xD I wonder what's going to be in _this_ one! 8)

And thanks for the compliments, guys! I _am_ dedicated to my work, and that is the reason I write well. :D And I finally figured out that a better summary makes my story easier to find! :D

Thanks very much, telling me I'm awesome fills me with joy! 8D

...TELL ME I'M AWESOME! xD

--

**Chapter Four**

**Curious hedgehog...**

**By Crysal. (Me)**

"Tails? Where are you?" A voice said.

The young kitsune gasped at the voice, he couldn't let his brother see him like _this!_ He couldn't imagine what the hedgehog's reaction would be if he saw his newly-muscular body, so he frantically looked around the bathroom for a hiding place. When he found none, he quickly hopped into the shower, closed the door, and turned on the shower head. Warm water shot down on him, and streamed down his back, soaking his fur. It actually felt kind of good, the heat of the soft water encompassing his entire body, effectively calming him. He sighed, letting the warm water run all over his body, forgetting all his troubles, even the one currently at hand.

"Tails? Are you in my shower?" The voice called again. The kitsune immediately remembered that he was hiding himself from his brother, and looked over to the shower door, seeing a peculiar shadow on the other side. The door was opaque, so that nobody could violate another's privacy, so he couldn't see anything but a shadow of the cobalt hedgehog. He watched the shadow put it's hands on it's hips.

"Tails... Don't use my shower. You have one of your own! Oh, fine. I'll let you use it just this once, since you're already in it, but don't use it again, okay?" The voice said. The muscular kitsune sighed in relief, seeing as the hedgehog wasn't going to open the door on him. This way, he can hide his secret for a little longer. Wait... Why was his brother up and walking around?

"Sonic?" The kitsune asked, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, bro?" The hedgehog replied, much faster than the kitsune thought he would.

"Why are you up walking around? You're not well enough for that yet." The kitsune stated with a small hint of confusion in his voice.

"Nah, I just drank the recovery solution in your lab, and I was healed up-- just like that! I have to tell you though, it tasted kinda funky." The hedgehog stated, almost laughing at what he said.

"You drank my... Wow, it actually works?" The kitsune asked, amazed that the recovery solution he had created actually sped up the body's healing process.

"Yeah, it works. Also, I took off the bandages, and there were no cuts or bruises left. I feel _great!_ I feel like I could beat Eggman twelve times in a row... But..."

"Yeah. He's dead now. Remember Sonic, _you_ killed him." The kitsune lectured, earning a sniffle from the hedgehog, who was now hanging his head.

"...Don't talk about that... I... I didn't mean to..." The hedgehog said quietly with a small whimper.

"But you did. You took off your glove, and stabbed him in the chest with your claws." The kitsune said from inside the shower, before the hedgehog slammed his fist on the door, startling him.

"They're... Not... Claws..." The hedgehog said, his voice harsh and unforgiving. The orange fox remembered that the cobalt hedgehog was sensitive about this subject, and immediately took it back.

"I-I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean to offend you..." The hedgehog growled deeply in response. "They're just nails..." The hedgehog's growl softened into a sigh.

"No, _I'm _sorry... I shouldn't have gotten mad... I..."

"It's okay, Sonic. I forgive you. So, how about we get some chili dogs later?" The kitsune said, making the depressed hedgehog perk up.

"_YEAH!_" The cobalt hedgehog exclaimed, showing his love of chili dogs. The kitsune heard him leave the bathroom, leaving him all to himself... Wait... He shouldn't have asked that. If he goes to eat with his brother, then he'll see his muscles! That would be bad, and he still couldn't imagine the hedgehog's reaction... What will he do? The kitsune suddenly had an idea, and turned off the water, before opening the shower door, and stepping out.

He forgot that he was soaking wet, and the water all over his fur was dripping on the floor. He grabbed the nearest towel with his bulked-up arm, and started to dry himself off, rubbing dry every part of his body until he was dry. He looked in the mirror, and saw that his fur was puffed out humourisly, his fur hiding his muscles. He laughed at his fluffy figure, before smoothing out his fur, revealing his muscles again. He stepped out of the bathroom, and quietly crept across the hallway, tiptoeing across Sonic's room, who was, fortunately, watching TV. He made it to his room, his twin tails fluttering happily behind him, before locking the door shut behind him. The kitsune sighed in relief, and walked over to his closet, before opening it. The closet contained some twenty pairs of latex gloves and shows, and a long overcoat. He didn't know why he had the overcoat, since he never wore anything but gloves, socks, and shoes. Nevertheless, he pulled the overcoat off it's hangar and slung it over himself, concealing all but his face. Yes, this way the cobalt hedgehog couldn't see his muscles. He smiled to himself, and walked to Sonic's room.

"You ready to go, bro?"

**77777777777777777777777777777**

"Uhm... I'll have six number ones, five number twos, four number threes, three number fours, two number fives, one number six, and a diet soda!" The hedgehog told the young tiger lady at the counter. The orange kitsune and his hedgehog brother were sitting at a newly-opened chili dog bar, much to Sonic's joy. It was like a beer bar, but they served chili dogs there, and it was outside. It was nighttime then, and the only illumination to the landscape was the pale light of the full moon, which encompassed everything. The bar, of course, had it's own lights, but the landscape was lit by nothing but the light of the moon.

"Yes, Mr. Hedgehog. I'll be back with your order shortly." The tiger lady said as she walked to the back room. The cobalt hedgehog licked his lips and rubbed his hands together, eagerly anticipating his chili dogs.

"Man, you _really_ like chili dogs, don't you?" The kitsune asked.

"That I do. But what's with the overcoat? It's a very warm night tonight." The cobalt hedgehog asked, reaching for the coat. The orange kitsune quickly shoved away the hedgehog's hand, making him almost fall off the stool. The cobalt hedgehog quickly recovered, and blinked twice.

"Woah... Hey bro, how did you get so strong?" The hedgehog asked, pointing at the fox's arm.

"Umm... Uhh... Umm..." The kitsune said, searching for an answer to the hedgehog's question. He couldn't let him know that his muscles had increase significantly in size, so he needed to come up with a false answer. The hedgehog leaned closer to the orange kitsune, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Mr. Hedgehog, your order has arrived!" The tiger waitress chimed, setting a plate piled high with chili dogs in front of the hedgehog. He immediately turned away from his younger brother, and proceeded to pick a chili dog out of the batch, and take a bite out of it. _Yes, _saved by the bell! In an instant, Sonic crammed the last of the chili dog in his mouth, and looked back at the kitsune, before swallowing.

"Seriously, bro. Why are you wearing such a bulky overcoat?" He asked, grabbing the kitsune's overcoat, but the orange kitsune quickly pulled away. The two were soon playing tug-of-war with the overcoat, until the hedgehog flipped it over to the side, and they both began wrestling for the coat on the loose gravel.

"Just.. Take it off!" The deep blue hedgehog said, giving one hard tug on the coat.

"S...Stop!" The kitsune said, tugging the opposite way, before he was thrown on his back, the cobalt hedgehog looming over him.

"So, Tails, how was your childhood?" The hedgehog said, ceasing his pull on the coat. The kitsune was a bit phazed on the sudden change of subject, but he began to remember his cruel, cruel past. The hedgehog smiled. Catching him off guard, he pulled the coat off of the kitsune, revealing his his chest muscles. The orange kitsune snapped back to his senses, and saw that the blue hedgehog had just seen his muscles. He gulped loudly, how will the cobalt hedgehog react?

"Tails... You... What happened?"

--

**Me: ... xD OHNOES! Sonic found out!**

**Tails: MMMPH!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHMMMPHH!!**

**Me: Oh, just give it up Tails!**

**Tails: LFFFFFNN YMMMMPH!! UUMPH MPPHMM MMPH ****MMMPH**** MMPH!!**

**Me: I'm sorry, what? xP**

**Tails. O.O MMK MMMT MMMPHMMMD YMMPH!!**

**Me: What?**

**??: I AM THE BOX GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!!**

**Me: OO YAAAAAAAAAAHH!! -Runs off-**

**Tails: Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph! -Grins-**


	5. Conversation

-Pant- -Pant- Okay, I think I lost him. I'll give a quick A/N before he comes back. -Pant-

-Pant- Yeah, That guy is from Danny Phantom. -Pant- He came through my TV, and now he's taking my Box-shaped belongings and chasing me with them... Wait a second...

**??: I will CRUSH you with this... Uhm... Nintendo Wii!**

**Me: WHAT!? YOU BETTER NOT!! -Jumps on him-**

_Oh and, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. My computer was in the shop, because it suddenly stopped working effeciently. The thing is, it's STILL not working right. xO I can't play MapleStory because of this, and all my friends are going to get so far ahead of me. :'( Well, I CAN, but it's lagging like hell. Even the SOUND is lagging! It's not supposed to lag the sound, no matter HOW much lag you're getting._

_Also, what is a fatal memory heirachy error?_

_Enjoy chapter five!_

77777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter Five**

**Conversation**

**By Crysal**

"Tails...?" The blue hedgehog said as he stared at the kitsune's body. Said kitsune was thinking he would react with a resenting comment, but he simply stared with a bewildered look on his face. He tried to struggle free, but the hedgehog's grip was strong. He thought that with his new muscles, he could easily overpower the hedgehog, but his grip was naturally very strong. He simply waited for the cobalt hedgehog to say something, but got no fulfillment. He just stared.

"Sonic..." The muscular vulpine said, his ears drooping. The hedgehog paid no mind to it, and continued staring, before his eye twitched. He got up off of the orange kitsune, and stood up erectly, the kitsune following his actions. The hedgehog rubbed his eyes, before taking another look at the kitsune. He blinked twice, before smiling on one side of his mouth and squinting.

"Hey bro... Who's your girlfriend?" The blue hedgehog said, startling the attractive kitsune.

"What?! I don't have a girlfriend!" The kitsune yelled, waving his hands in front of him. The blue hedgehog simply chuckled.

"Oh really? C'mon buddy, who is she?" The hedgehog taunted, making the vulpine shake his head vigorously.

"I-I don't!" The kitsune denied, putting his arms down.

"Oh, come on now... Is it her?" The cobalt hedgehog said, pointing behind the kitsune. He turned around, and saw that purple vixen from earlier that day, waving at him and smiling, showing her canines.

"Hey cutie! Nice to see you again!" The purple fox chanted, opening her eyes. The orange kitsune sweatdropped, he was trapped in between a rock and a hard place. He quickly grabbed the blue hedgehog's wrist, and dashed off into the forest with him, hoping to escape the pursuing vixen. When they stopped, they were in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees that were slightly blocking the moonlight from above.

"So, is she?" He taunted once again. The kitsune shook his head once again, coupled with waving his hands.

"Sonic, that crazy girl won't stop following me! She's been at it all day!" The kitsune openly exclaimed to the hedgehog. He chuckled again.

"Isn't it obvious, Tails? _She likes you!_" The blue hedgehog said, pointing at the muscular vulpine. The orange kitsune blinked twice.

"Huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow. The blue hedgehog chuckled again.

"Oh, come on, buddy! That sweet little vixen digs you!" He said, giving a thumbs-up. The orange kitsune had a look of suprise on his face, he knew that he was supposed to be liking girls at his age, thirteen. He had turned thirteen earlier this year, 2011, but he hadn't felt attracted to any vixen yet.

"Wh-what?" The kitsune stuttered, but the blue hedgehog only winked at him in response.

"It won't be long before we have a Mrs. Prower in our group!" The blue hedgehog said, laughing out loud. The orange kitsune blushed, but no one could see, thanks to his fur. He had to do something now, before Sonic blurts out this... This _lie_ to everyone else!

"She's not my girlfriend!" The orange kitsune said in his attempt to portray that he did not like girls yet. He could see that it wasn't working, for the hedgehog simply laughed harder. This isn't working... he might as well give up now, but he was _not_ going to let the cobalt hedgehog tell everyone else. He suddenly had an idea...

"Sonic, if you tell that to anyone, I'm going to tell everyone that _you_ like Amy." The kitsune threatened. Ah, threats. They can shut someone up, and save your ass. The hedgehog stopped laughing upon hearing the kitsune's words. The miscolored hedgehog probably thought that his reputation would be ruined if the kitsune said anything about that. It would be all over the Newspape., Headline: "_Sonic the Hedgehog: in love?_" His reputation would surely be ruined if the public knew about this. A fearful smile slowly spread across the hedgehog's face.

"Now now, little bro... No need to get rowdy..." The hedgehog said, backing away. The strong vulipne could clearly hear the hint of fear in his voice, and he smiled, knowing that his little plan was working.

"Alright, so we have a deal. You don't tell anyone about this, and I don't tell everyone that you like Amy." The muscular kitsune said, grinning. A look of anger mixed with confusion suddenly appeared on his brother's face.

"I do NOT like Amy!" The blue hedgehog defended. The orange vulpine knew that he really _did_ like Amy, for he mumbled about her in his sleep. The orange kitsune had another idea as to expose his older brother.

"Aww, come on, Sonic! She is cute, you know, with her lovely pink hair swishing around her head, her sweet little laugh penetrating your very being, her lovely green eyes glowing with her continuous happiness..." The orange kitsune droned, luring his hedgehog brother in like a trout.

"Yeah... She _is_ cute..." The blue hedgehog agreed, not paying attention to what he was saying. The orange kitsune smiled. _Bullseye. _The hedgehog had just admitted his love for Amy, and the orange kitsune wasn't going to leave that unexploited.

"Ah-ha! You DO like her!" The orange kitsune struck dead-on, catching his brother in the act. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened in realization of what he just said.

"W-wait... Uhm... Uhh... Nnn..." The blue hedgehog stuttered, searching for an answer to the kitsune's accusation. The kitsune roared out in laughter, embarassing the hedgehog further. It was his turn to laugh. The blue hedgehog was blushing, but the color of his fur didn't hide it very well, and it was still visible. There was no way out of this predicament, he would have to admit it if he didn't find an answer, and _fast._

"No, I... I didn't..." The cobalt hedgehog stuttered again, further fueling his brother's laughter. He sighed, knowing that there was no way out.

"Fine, I like her, Okay?!" The older brother admitted, all his pride gone. The orange kitsune stoppped laughing, and just smiled widely.

"I knew you liked her. Now, do we have a deal?" He asked, holding out his hand. The Blue blur nodded, and shook his brother's hand, closing the deal.

"Now, shall we head home, Tails?"

--

Hmmm... Is this short? I don't know. STOP HARRASING ME!! O

Oh, I almost forgot to set Tails loose! -Unties him-

**Tails: -Pant- -Pant- Hah hah, I KNEW Sonic liked Amy!**

**Me: Yes you did. :D**

**Tails: :D**

**Me: :D**

**Tails: :D**

**Me: :D**

**Tails: :D**

**Me: Okay, that's enough.**

**Tails: Go ahead and tell Crysal to UPDATE SOON PLZ OLOLOLOLOL!!"**

**Me: ...HEY! I'm betting you they won't! O**

**Tails: I bet you twenty rings that they will.**

**Me: Deal! -Shakes hand-**

**Tails: -Shakes hand-**

**Me: Next chapter will be about you and the fox girls, you know. 8D**

**Tails: HEY!!**

**Me: -Runs off, Tails chasing me-**


	6. Do I like her?

**Tails: Alright, pay up.**

**Me: suicineluvr... I... hate... you...**

**Tails: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing. -Hands him the rings-**

**Tails: Good.**

**Me and Tails: Enjoy the next chapter!!**

--

**Chapter 6**

**Do I like her?**

**By Crysal**

"You won't tell them, right?" The blue hedgehog said, the hint of fear in his voice still apparent. He was sitting with his brother in the living room, which was in the very middle of the house. The house, of course, looked more like a Condo of some sort, since it only had one floor, and was made mostly of polished wood, except for the kitchen and bathrooms, which had tiles. They got this house a while after Eggman blew up their first one with his "Egg bomb". The house had rugs in ordinary places, like the living room, of course. The living room had two chairs and a couch, which were all facing torwards eachother, and were all made of leather. The cobalt hedgehog was sitting on the edge of the couch, while the orange vulpine was sitting father-style in the chair nearest to him.

"Don't worry, I won't. As long as you don't say anything about me and Tina." The orange kitsune blackmailed. He had put them both at an impass, in which one can not embarrass the other without embarrasing themself.

"Tina? You know her name?" The blue hedgehog said, that same mischevious grin forming on his face. "I guess you really _do_ like her."

The orange kitsune blushed again. "I so do not!" He said, a bit angry at his brother's assumption. "She just snuck up behind me one day and greeted me with her name. We don't have a relationship like that!"

"Sure you don't. So, how did you know I liked... Amy?" The blue hedgehog said again, a blush forming on his furless cheeks. He twiddled his fingers.

"Uhm... You mumble about her in your sleep?" The orange kitsune said, a sheepish grin on his face.

The cerulean hedgehog blinked. "I do?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded at the kitsune's statement. "Wait a second... Did you read my journal?" The hedgehog asked, the fear in his eyes replaced by anger.

The muscular kitsune was a bit shocked by the cobalt hedgehog's sudden change in attitude. "N-no! I didn't even know you had a journal!" The kitsune defended, waving his hands out in front of him. He was right on the edge, if he didn't play his cards right, the hedgehog would never trust him again. Anyway, why would he read the hedgehog's journal? Things like that are private, he would never invade someone's privacy by reading someone's journal! He's not that kind of person.

"You swear you didn't?" The cobalt hedgehog said, intimidating his fox brother.

"I swear I didn't!" The muscular vulpine responded, still a bit taken aback by the blue hedgehog's comment. The anger in the hedgehog's eyes dimmed, and he looked over at the clock.

"Hey bro, it's 11:30. It's time to go to sleep." The blue hedgehog said, feeling a bit tired. The orange kitsune stretched and yawned, an action which clearly displayed his canines.

"Yeah... Goodnight Sonic..." The orange vulpine said, feeling a bit tired himself. He got no reply, so he looked over to the blue hedgehog, to see that he was hugging his knees, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sonic?" He asked, confused at the hedgehog's actions.

"Nnngh..." The cerulean hedgehog grunted, remaining in his position. He blinked, then put his feet back on the ground. "Sorry. It's just that your fangs are so... frightening." He said, fear quickly making it's way back into his eyes. The kitsune blinked. His fangs were... Scaring him? He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him, and his ears drooped, as did his head.

"S...Sorry... I... I didn't know they were so... Terrifying..." The kitsune said quietly, guilt apparent in his voice.

"It's okay, lil' bro. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have made you feel so guilty... C'mon, let's go to bed. You can sleep in my room tonight." The cobalt hedgehog said, getting up. The orange kitsune followed him into his room. The room was painted blue, with pictures of the hedgehog every here and there. The blue hedgehog got into bed, having already prepared for it. The orange kitsune, just as the blue hedgehog did, did all he needed to beforehand, so he climbed in with his brother. The cerulean hedgehog had a king-sized bed, so there was enough room to fit both of them.

The blue hedgehog turned off the lamps, and patted the fox's head.

"Goodnight little bro."

"Goodnight big bro."

77777777777777777777

(A/N This is where I go to sleep, too. xD Everything after this line is tomorrow. Hmm. It's.. 12:37 AM.)

77777777777777777777

(A/N An I wake up here. it's 10:40 AM.)

77777777777777777777

"Gnnrgh... Amy..."

The kitsune woke up at the sudden noise. He looked over at the clock, which read 5:00 AM, then looked at his brother, who was in a snuggling position. The orange vulpine almost chuckled, he was probably dreaming about Amy again. He decided he could go without a few minutes of sleep, so he just watched the cobalt hedgehog, waiting for him to talk in his sleep again.

"Hahhh... I... Love you too... Amy..." The cobalt hedgehog remarked in his sleep, cuddling his pillow. The kitsune had to stifle a laugh, then relaxed, imagining how the hedgehog would feel when he got to do that with Amy for real. He soon dozed off to sleep...

**-SoManySevensIWouldBeRich-**

"B..o... Wa... u..."

The orange kitsune grunted in his sleep. The comment sounded like gibberish to him, as he was too consumed by his dreams to understand it. He suddenly smelled something...

"Bro... Wake up... I made pancakes!..." The orange vulpine bolted awake, falling out of bed as he did so. He suddenly heard laughter, and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He saw his brother standing over him, chuckling.

"C'mon, Tails! Let's go eat some pancakes." The blue hedgehog said, motioning to follow him as he walked into the kitchen. The kitsune followed, to notice that the smell got stronger and stronger. When they got to the kitchen, there was a three foot high mountain on pancakes on the table, with his brother sitting in one of the chairs. The kitsune licked his lips.

"Uhm... Itidakimasu?" The blue hedgehog said, shrugging. The kitsune chuckled himself, both of them _were_ Japanese, although they didn't speak it much. He happily walked over to the table, his twin tails twirling behind him, before sitting down in a chair next to his brother. He quickly grabbed the fork and knife, and was ready to dig in. He began to approach the mound of pancakes...

"Hey Tails, there's someone here to see you!" His brother intervened, halting his progress. What could he be talking about? The cerulean hedgehog pointed to the window, and the muscular kitsune followed his hand to the window, where there was a purple fox waving at him and smiling. He quickly whipped his head back to his brother.

"Sonic! How does she know where I live?" He asked, a bit frustrated at the purple vixen's arrival.

"I told her." The cobalt hedgehog replied, winking. The orange kitsune pouted at the hedgehog's actions.

"Why?!" The kitsune asked again.

"Because I know you two should be together!" His brother taunted, swinging his arms. The muscular vulpine felt a blush forming on his face. He looked over at the window, where he saw the purple vixen once again, giggling. He looked back over at his brother.

"S-stop it!" The kitsune defended, getting up out of his chair, showing his muscles in full view.

"Oh, so we're playing tough guy, huh sexy boy?" The hedgehog remarked, roaring with laughter. The orange vulpine felt a wave of anger wash over him, and he growled menacingly, showing his canines. The cobalt hedgehog stopped laughing at the sound, and looked over to his brother. He felt the color drain from his face, and curled up into a spiky blue ball out of instict, hoping to escape danger. The kitsune stopped growling and smirked at the fact that his little scary-guy act had worked. He looked over at the window, and saw that the vixen was now blowing kisses at him. He blushed again, although it was still unnoticable. Why did she feel so attracted to him? He's not _that _attractive... Is he?

The kitsune heard a small "Thump", and looked over to where the sound came from, to see that his brother had fallen onto the hard, wooden floor, still curled up into a ball. He chuckled, and saw that the blue hedgehog was peeking out from his spiky fortress at him. He looked so cute when he was scared...

"Aww, it's okay blue boy. I won't hurt you with these pearly whites o' mine!" The orange kitsune joked, pointing at his canines. It was his turn to tease. He saw the hedgehog retract his head back into his little ball, and he rolled over to the couch, before one of his spines got caught in it. He found that he could not uncurl, for he might damage the couch, so he began wiggling around in an attempt to escape. The kitsune chuckled, before walking over to the blue hedgehog, and picking him up. The hedgehog felt suprisingly light, but that was reasonable, for he had larger muscles at the time. He began stroking the blue hedgehog's quills, which made the hedgehog squirm. He felt embarrased to be picked up by someone younger than him.

"Don't worry li'l Sonic, I'll take care of you!" The muscular vulpine taunted, making the hedgehog grunt. He set him down, and he uncurled, before standing up. Even though he was taller than the kitsune, he felt much, much shorter after what just happened. He suddenly thought of a way to get revenge...

"I think I'll let that little purple vixen in now." The cobalt hedgehog said, winking at his brother, who's eyes widened.

"No, No!" The orange kitsune said, waving his hands out in front of him.

"Oh, what's wrong? Are you afraid of a little chat with your _girlfriend?_" The hedgehog said, putting extra emphasis on "girlfriend". The kitsune felt very worried right now, for his brother will not stop bothering him about that cute purple vixen.

"She's not my girlfriend!" The muscular kitsune defended, trying to deter his brother's thoughts. It didn't do anything, because the hedgehog had just placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Have fun shooting your magic, you two!" The cobalt hedgehog said as he turned the doorknob.

_**"WHAT!?"**_ The orange vulpine yelled loudly at the hedgehog's comment. He couldn't believe it, the cerulean hedgehog actually wanted him to have _sex?!_ But he's only thirteen! "I'm not ready for _sex!_" He commented, earning a mixed look of suprise and confusion from the hedgehog's face. His jaw dropped

"Have _sex?!_ That's not what I meant! I was referring to the water hose in the backyard!" The hedgehog corrected, not believing what he was hearing either. The kitsune hung his head and sighed.

"...Sorry, I didn't know..." The kitsune said, his ears drooping.

"I am too. I shouldn't have put it like that. Anyway, have fun you two!" The hedgehog said, opening the door, revealing a purple vixen. She curtseed, showing her slim figure, before waving at the orange kitsune.

"Hey cutie! How ya' doing?" She said, walking in. The orange vulpine gulped, he had never stayed with a female for more than a few minutes.

"I'm... I'm fine..." He replied, a bit dazed. Why did this girl seem so... Dazzling all of the sudden? He didn't like girls yet...

"Hey, wanna go to the kitchen? I can make lunch!" She chimed, hooking her arm in his. ...Lunch? It's morning, isn't it? He looked over at the clock, which read 12:00 PM. He looked back at the side of the doorway, intending to ask his brother why he made so many pancakes so close to noon, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked back at the purple vixen, and he discovered that she was indeed very close to his height. He was intending to look where he was going, but he couldn't look away from the vixen's cheerful, beautiful face. ...Wait, did he just think that?... Nah...

"So, what do you want?" The vixen said, breaking his trance.

"Uhm... Uhh... Ehm..." He stuttered, still recovering from his trance.

"I'll think I'll just make some sandwiches. Is that okay?" She asked, bumping the kitsune.

"O-Okay..." He said, staring at the vixen's face once again. He really liked it, it was so cheerful and happy, so uplifting and spiritful.

"Why do you keep staring at my face?" She asked, now in the kitchen. The kitsune frantically searched for an answer, for he didn't really know why. He guessed it was one way or the other...

"You have very pretty eyes." He said, regretting it a little. The vixen giggled, making him feel good inside. Her laugh was so joyful, so cute and small, and he liked it. The vixen unhooked her arm from his, and walked over to the cabinets. He suddenly missed the warmth of her beside him. He watched as she opened various cabinets, all revealing ustensils are various glass objects, and it became clear that she did not know where anything was. He walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, showing her cheerful face once again... He quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Here, I'll show you where the bread is." He said, guiding her to a cabinet on the opposite side of the kitchen, before opening it. She reached inside, picked out a loaf of bread, and walked over to the refridgerator. The way she moved was so elegant, so graceful and fluid. He felt dazed again, watching her get out the lettuce and mayonnaise, and setting them on the counter. He quickly snapped out of his trance, and saw that she was spreading the mayo on the bread. She was just so cute...

"I like sandwiches." She said happily, putting the lettuce on the bread.

"I... I love you..."

--

**Tails: HEY! You can't do that!! Anyway, Wouldn't characters wait longer before doing that?**

**Me: Uhm... Tails? -Whispers-**

**  
Tails: Oh... Nevermind then.**

**Me: Remember Tails, that's for us to know and the readers to find out.**

**Tails: Okay then.**

**Me: ... -Leaves-**

**Tails: Hey guys, I didn't really mean to sa- -Frying pan'd-**

**Me: That'll teach him to blurt out secrets. You guys didn't catch any of that, right?... Right?... **


	7. Admittance

**Me: Guys, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating so soon. I reformatted my computer in an attempt to make it faster, and had to install drivers and stuff. It didn't make it any faster, though. My parents are planning on getting me a desktop computer. D: Aww, man! I can't move a desktop computer! Anyway, the reformat deleted all my story files. / I backed them up on a Flash drive, but I encrypted them, and back then I had Vista. I have XP now. I lost the flash drive, but even if I **_**do **_**find it, it probably won't make a difference, because I might not be able to decrypt the files. :O Anyway, Since my RTF document word limit has maxed out for some reason, I can now see just how long this will be when I publish it. :D**

**Tails: Zzzzzzzzzz...**

**Me: Hey Tails, I'm writing again.**

**Tails: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Me: TAILS!!**

**Tails: Zzzz-Huhmunawhoozwat?**

**Me: Finally, you woke up! -Sigh- You REALLY have problems, don't you.**

**Tails: It's just that you haven't written a chapter in so long that I got bored and fell asleep.**

**Me: O RLY?**

**Tails: Don't start that.**

**Me: Dawww... So, are you getting erections yet?**

**Tails: **_**WHAT!?**_

**Me: xD**

--

**Chapter 7  
Clever hedgehog and a confession  
By Crysal**

"I... Love you..." The orange vulpine said unknowingly, gaining the attention of the beautiful purple vixen next to him. She looked at him, and tilted her head in question.

"What was that?" She asked, making the kitsune snap back to his senses. He panicked, he needed to find a cover _fast_, or else she'll find out... Wait, find out what? He did _not_ like her, so why would he say something like that? He didn't like girls yet!

"Ehm... Uhm... Err... I like them too!" He stuttered, relieved when he finally found an answer. The relief was short-lived, because he suddenly felt as if it would be better if she knew. He quickly shook out of it, and stared at the vixen's face, who was now looking questioningly at him. He smiled cutely, and she giggled, before going back to her sandwich-preparing. He continued to stare at her, unable to look away, like he really did love her... Did he...? Nah, not even possibly. He doesn't love her, and that's a fact. She's just a girl that he was mistakenly paired up with by his teasing big brother. Wait, if he didn't want her here, then he could ask her to leave, right? He immediately decided to try it.

"Tina, I need you to...G..." He said, a lump in his throat stopping him from finishing his sentence. He wanted her to leave, but another part of him wanted her to stay, like he wanted her there... No, he has to ask her to leave. "G...G...G..." He stuttered, still trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He felt like he couldn't ask her to leave, he felt like wanted her to stay and be with him, but he didn't want her getting the wrong idea. ...Is it really wrong?.. Of course it is, he didn't like girls!

"What? You need me to do what?" The purple vixen said, looking at the muscular kitsune cutely. He couldn't let her know... Know _what? _There's nothing! The orange kitsune tried his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat, pushing with all he had, but to no avail. He decided to do it another way.

"Tina, I need you to leave now. I have business with my Broth...er..." He said quickly, before the lump in his throat rose again, cutting off his last word. He suddenly felt regret for telling her to leave, but he couldn't let that stop him.

"Okay. I'll see you later, cutie!" She said sweetly, capturing the two-tailed vulpine with her sweet voice, before she handed him a plate with a sandwich on it, and quickly grabbed the other one and took it with her. The kitsune set the plate back on the table.

"Bye!" She said, opening the door. The kitsune suddenly felt strong regret for telling her to leave, and wanted to ask her back very badly, but he needed her out. As the sweet purple vixen skipped out the door, the orange vulpine couldn't help but notice her big, fluffy tail split in two for half a second, before rejoining. He rubbed his eyes, and took another look. Her big, fluffy tail was waving behind her again. The kitsune walked torwards the door, and closed it. He couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey bro, I see your done with your girlfriend!" He heard a voice behind him cheer, before he heard laughing. He whipped around, to see that the cobalt hedgehog was back, grinning with his eyes closed at him. He felt his cheeks get hot.

re e

"She's not my girlfriend!!" The kitsune retorted, denying the hedgehog's assumption. He simply snickered in reply.

"Oh come on, I heard you roll the dice in there!" The blue hedgehog taunted, making the kitsune's blush deepen. Did the hedgehog really hear him say that? He hoped dearly that he didn't.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" The kitsune stuttered, trying to hide his embarrasment, unknowing of his tails laying on the ground.

"C'mon, I heard you do it. Don't play dumb with me, bro!" The hedgehog taunted, embarrasing the vulping even further. It was true, he _did _confess to the vixen, but it was only by accident!

"I'm not!!" The muscular vulpine yelled, waving his hands out in front of him. He did want her to come back, for a reason he did not know, or did not want to know...No, he didn't love her... Or did he? No, that couldn't be... But he felt as if he had just thrown away a big chunk of his heart, and he wanted it back. It was a subconcious feeling, and he wasn't really aware of it, yet he felt it so.

"Aww, don't you miss her?" The cerulean hedgehog asked, his teasing attitude magically vanishing, although he still had a big, stupid grin on his face. His face now held a questioning look, as if he wanted to know if the orange vulpine was feeling the same as he did, so to speak. The kitsune thought for a moment, unknowing of whether to admit he missed her, with an added "As a friend", or just admit that he likes her... Wait, just a friend. Yeah, just a friend. No love.

"I _do _miss her... But only as a friend." The hedgehog's grin got wider, his teasing attitude returning, before it just vanished completely, his ears now drooping. He hung his head.

"So... So you've found a new best friend?..." He whimpered, letting the kitsune know that he had hurt the hedgehog's friendship with him, but he couldn't help but see a glint in his eye. He immediately thought of taking it back, but he already said it, and the hedgehog would not let it go. Either he tells his brother he found a girlfriend, or their friendship would be hurt forever. The muscular kitsune's eye twitched, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. What was he to do?

"Sonic... No, You're still my best friend... She... She's just my..." The orange kitsune gulped. "Girlfriend..." He said, regretting it big time, but also knowing this was the only way.

"AH-HA!" The blue blur cheered, pointing at the kitsune's face, his cheerful attitude returning. He had tricked him! The kitsune felt like steaming, but his eye simply twitched. "I _knew _you liked her!" The kitsune opened his mouth, but no words could come out. He had just admitted his love for the purple vixen. The hedgehog had faked sadness to draw the kitsune in, and then trapped him, forcing him to admit his relationship with the purple fox. The kitsune sighed.

"Hey, I noticed something about her as she left..." The kitsune said, provoking an "Aww..." from the cobalt hedgehog.

"You like her..." The hedgehog cooed, making the kitsune shake his head.

"No, No, it's nothing like that! I think... She has..." The kitsune said, still unsure of the accuracy of the assumption he was about to make.

"Yes?" The hedgehog said, his face taking on a curious look. The kitsune inhaled.

"She has... Two tails..." The kitsune said breathily, suprising the hedgehog.

"Huh? Two tails, like you?" The cerulean hedgehog asked, as bamboozled as the orange kitsune at the subject.

"I don't know... I though I saw her tail split in two as she left. Well, her tail was a bit larger than normal." The kitsune said, referring back to that moment. It might have been his imagination, but then again, it might not have been. Does she really have two tails?

"Well, if she _does_ have two tails, then I guess she's the perfect girlfriend for you!" His brother teased, bringing up the girlfriend subject again.

"...She's really cute..." The kitsune said, twiddling his fingers, a small smile on his face. He loved the way she moved, and laughed, and everything about her. She was... just perfect...

"Is she? Man, you must really like her. So, you want me to invite her back tomorrow?" The hedeghog offered. The lovestruck fox was about to object, wanting to do it himself, but he might choke, so he just nodded.

"I love her, Sonic." The kitsune admitted, too distracted by his love for her to be shy about it. The hedgehog simply smiled and nodded.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

--

Well, that was short. I think. Anyway, my newly-accurate scroll bar says this chapter is about 2 1/3 pages long. Sorry about the shortness, but this was just a good place to make a breakpoint.

**Tails: ...WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?**

**Me: Because the readers probably want you to. :D**

**Tails: -Steaming- YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS-**

**Me: -Holds up a picture of Tina-**

**Tails: ...**

**Me: I know you like her. Everyone here does. Anyway, each chapter is going to have two parts from now on. A part about your love for Tina, and a part about your steriods deal.**

**Tails: ...**

**Me: Tails?**

**Tails: ...**

**Me: -Puts the picture away-**

**Tails: -YOU ABUSIVE PIECE OF SH-**

**Me: -Tapes a picture of Tina onto Tails' face-**

**Me: That should shut him up for a while. Well, see you next chapter!**


End file.
